You are my friend,right?
by gete-virus
Summary: Hinata,mau kemana?/Naruto-kun.. dia-/ Arigatou Sasuke-kun/ OOC / AU / DLDR /ONESHOT / SASUHINA / RnR?


**Halo Mina! Huhuhuhu maafkan author yang berani beraninya ngepost fict baru tp yang kemaren belum selesai, mina A BET bakal author rombak ya yang chaper 4 nya, abisnya dari responnya sendiri kurang bagus T.T dan author sendiri JUJURsangat gak puas dengan alurnya chapter 4 T.T gomen akan author hapus segera dan UP dengan ALUR BARU ! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

" **You are My friend, right?"**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, ALUR KECEPETAN, OOC, AU,**

 **Summary : Hujan/ Kau kedinginan?/ AU/ OOC / TYPO / DLDR! / RnR?**

 **[ NARUTO MILIK MASASHI OJI-SAN ]**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis surai ingido yang kini duduk di bangku cadangan untuk klub basket itu masih asyik dengan _smartphone_ miliknya

'huh, menyebalkan' batinnya "Oi, Hinata" panggil seseorang dengan suara baritonnya

"E-eh? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tadah si surai indigo pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di depannya

"Aku akan ganti baju sekarang, tunggulah di depan gerbang" ucap Sasuke "Baik" Hinata lekas berdiri dan menambil tas sekolahnya.

Inilah rutinitas Hinata sejak SD,SMP dan hingga sekarang mereka SMA, Hinata selalu menunggu Sasuke latihan basket di bangku cadangan yang ada di dalam lapangan indoor itu, pulang berdua selalu menjadi rutinitas yang bisa dibilang menjadi alamiah karena dilakukan setiap hari.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti bisa mampir ke supermarket di depan kompleks?"

"Hn"

"..."

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi" ucap Sasuke langsung "Mou! Sasuke-kun!" bentak Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat Hinata mulai marah

"Habisnya kau jadi pendiam sore ini" jawab Sasuke langsung,

"Ah itu ya..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke "Sebenarnya, hari ini Naruto-kun melupakan kencan kami lagi" sambung Hinata

"..." Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya, bisa dilihatnya raut wajah Hinata berubah sejenak, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya kekasih Hinata itu melupakan kencan mereka, dan Sasuke tau itu dan dia geram juga mendengar Hinata yang kerap sedih karena Naruto melupakan kencannya, bukannya Sasuke suka dengan Hinata hanya saja Hinata itu sahabat kecil Sasuke dan Sasuke sangat tidak suka melihat Hinata sedih atau menangis,

 _...itu, bukan cinta kan? Hanya kepedulian seorang sahabat._

"Kaa-san sedang pergi dengan tou-san hari ini, mau ikut kerumah ku? Yah ku pikir Hiashi Jii-san dan lainnya juga belum datang" tawar Sasuke masih memperhatikan jalan, Hinata menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang menawarinya dengan wajah _stoic_ nya

"Hmm" anggup Hinata antusias "Kalau begitu akan ku buatkan sup tomat kesukaan mu sekalian,ya"

"Hn, terserah saja"

Tanpa Hinata lihat bibir Sasuke sudah terangkat membuat seringai tipis

.

.

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi sudah dengan celana training hitam panjangnya tanpa kaos dengan handuk biru yang tergantung di lehernya, Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan pemanpilan seperti itu meskipun hanya berdua saja dirumah dengan Hinata,

"Hinata, apa sudah selesai sup nya?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang terlihat masih mengaduk-aduk sup yang ada di atas kompor "Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun"

"Gantilah baju mu, kalau sisanya hanya mengaduk saja aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" ucap Sasuke memasuki dapur

"Jangan, aku saja Sasuke-kun ini sudah hampir selesai kok, Sasuke-kun cukup duduk di depan meja" jawab Hinata yang sudah mematikan api,

"Hn"

Dilihatnya gerak gerik Hinata yang cekatan mengambil mangkuk dan piring yang ada di lemari kaca, dengan rambut yang di ikat kuda, memperlihatkan surai indigo panjang itu menjuntai dengan indah dan leher Hinata yang putih di tambah bulir-bulir keringat yang keluar dari lehernya membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mempalingkan pandangannya,

"Naah, sudah selesai" ucapan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan bagian tubuh Hinata yang baginya mempunyai aroma yang memabukkan

"Hn, gantilah dulu baju mu, aku akan menunggu disini"

"Baiklah, baiklah" Hinata bergegas ke kamar Sasuke dan mengambil kaos milik Sasuke asal, mengganti seragamnya dengan baju kaos Sasuke yang kebesaran, Hinata mberlari kecil menuju meja makan. Dengan tenang dua insan itu mengunyah menu makan siangnya, Sasuke sangat suka sup buatan Hinata, entah sejak kapan Sasuke pasti merasa lebih tenang jika saat sakit dan dibuatkan sup tomat oleh Hinata

"Aku tidak meliahat Ita-nii seharian" ucap Hinata disela-sela makan mereka,

"Itachi ada kelas hari ini, mungkin akan kembali malam"

"Ah souka" Hinata kembali melanjutkan makannya

.

.

Hinata kembali merasakan pelukan Sasuke mengerat di sekitar pinggangnya, kini mereka sudah di atas sofa panjang yang ada di kamar Sasuke, berbagi kehangatan seperti rutinitas pulang bersama dan makan siang bersama,

"Hei kau mau kemana" suara bariton Sasuke membuat Hinata yang melepaskan lilitan tangan Sasuke menengok ke arahnya

"Naruto-kun berjanji menelpon ku sebentar lagi" ucap Hinata pendek, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun e-etto Naruto-kun mengajak ku bertemu di cafe milik Sasori senpai, aku boleh kesana sebentar, kan?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata "Pergilah untuk apa meminta izin ku" jawabnya dingin

"Baiklah aku pergi sebentar ne"

.

.

"Naruto-kun" panggil gadis bersurai itu pada kekasihnya yang sudah duduk di dalam cafe "Ada apa Naruto-kun? Ku pikir kau sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian nanti"

"Ehehe tidak kok, oia Hinata-chan ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata erat "E-eh? Doushita?"

"Gomen Hinata-chan, tapi... ku rasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini" mata Hinata terbelalak, kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto meminta mengakhirinya? Bertengkarpun mereka jarang

"Hinata-chan?"

"Eh? A-ano..."

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan... 2 bulan ini" Hinata menarik tangan mungilnya dari genggaman Naruto, "Na-Naruto... kau?"

"Gomen... hontouni gomenasai Hinata-chan aku tidak, tidak bisa... maaf, aku tidak pernah mencintai mu Hinata-chan, gomen ne"

"Baik, kita akhiri saja ya Naruto-kun" Hinata berusaha keras menahan air matanya "A-aku pe-pergi dulu Naruto-kun"

"Ku antar Hinata"

"Tidak, tidak S-Sasuke –kun sedang menunggu ku" Hinata berbohong "Jaa ne"

Hinata keluar cafe dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung, dia tidak apa-apa jika diputuskan oleh Naruto, tapi kalau Naruto berhianat dengan Sakura tentu saja hatinya sakit

TES

TES

TES

Bagaikan tau kesedihan Hinata kini langit konoha ikut menangis, bagai derasnya air mata Hinata,derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur bumi kini tak kalah derasnya,

Hinata terdiam di tempatnya, menengadahakn kepalananya kearah langit

"Kenapa Naruto-kun" lirihnya

Hinata kembali tertunduk namun tetap diam di tempat, tak lama dirasanya hangat mulai menjalar di area punggunnya "Kau tidak membawa payung? Kau tidak lihat ramalan cuaca tadi?" suara bariton itu berhasil membuat Hinata memeluk sang pemilik suara "Sasuke.." isaknya di dada sahabatnya

"Hinata..." Sasuke hanya membiarkan sahabat kecilnya itu memeluk tubuh tegapnya "Naruto, Naruto-kun be-berh-" dirasakan Hinata bibir menggigilnya merasakan hangat yang menenangkan, Sasuke mencium bibirnya, dia tau itu

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali"

Sasuke mengeratkan jaket miliknya yang ada di punggung Hinata dan menggandeng tangan mungil Hinata kembali ke kediamannya

.

Sasuke menaruh handuk putih itu ke kepala Hinata yang sudah basah "Mandilah akan ku buatkan teh dan istirahatlah" ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi, tapi langkahnya tertahan dengan tangan dingin mungil yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan milik Sasuke

"Te-terima kasih Sasuke-kun" ucapnya lirih,

"Huh, kau ini kenapa sih, tidak usah bertingkah seperti orang asing begitu" Sasuke mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata yang tertutup handuk itu "Aku sudah menyiapkan celana untuk mu, mandilah nanti kau bisa sakit"

"Hmm"

.

.

Hangatnya teh lemon terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Hinata yang sudah berbalut kaos biru tua dan celana pendek berwarna hitam itu

"Istirahatlah-"

"Sasuke-kun aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu"

Sasuke memperkecil jarak nya dengan Hinata, memeluk erat bahu gadis mungil disampingnya "Sudahlah, aku kan... sahabat mu"

"Sasuke..."

Hinata membenarkan posisinya dan kini dia sudah berhadapan dengan sahabat kecilnya itu "Aku menyayangi mu Sasuke-kun" dipeluknya erat tubuh Sasuke yang terasa begitu hangat bagi Hinata

"Aku juga, menyayangi mu Hinata"

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melepas pelukan itu dan menatap wajah Sasuke, Hinata tidak memungkiri jika wajah sahabatnya itu sangat tampan, idola seluruh siswi disekolah, tanpa sadar wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat, sedetik kemudian Hinata tersadar sang sahabat sudah menghilangkan jarak antara bibir mereka, Hinata tidak tinggal diam dengan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, tubuh mereka sudah bagaikan tak bertulang, punggung Sasuke terhempas kebelakang dengan Hinata di atasnya, ciuman mereka pun belum juga terlepas,

Hinata melilitkan tangan mungilnya ke leher Sasuke yang ada dibawahnya, Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam dan melilitkan lengannya ke pinggang Hinata

"Hinata" Ucap Sasuke di sela ciuman hangat mereka, Hinata melepas ciuman tersebut dan menyenderkan kepalanya kedada Sasuke

"Kita ini apa Sasuke?"

"Kau teman ku Hinata" jawab Sasuke dengan mata terpejam, 'hmm benar, teman'

 _Biarlah mereka berteman untuk saat ini, setidaknya dengan seperti ini mereka nyaman, cukup dengan seperti ini dulu._

 _-_ **END-**

 **Huwaaaah end! Oke rada gaje sih tapi semoga saja minna sang puas YA :') lopelope deh buat minna san sekalian. OIYA JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAH! GOMEN kalau ada typo ato SasuHinanya belum berasa, lagi belum dapat ilham sih sebenarnya. Yosh udah dulu ya.**

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
